


Queen Bitch

by StealthSister



Series: How it should have gone [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for my dear beta and friend ElvenSister, who has been telling me to write this ever since the very first fanfic I wrote. So here it is, Sis :) Happy Valentine´s Day!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Queen Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSister/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear beta and friend ElvenSister, who has been telling me to write this ever since the very first fanfic I wrote. So here it is, Sis :) Happy Valentine´s Day!

Surana had had a bad feeling about this job since the beginning, and the feeling had just grown as the group killed arl Howe and went to release Anora. Sure, Surana wanted to get all the possible help for the Landsmeet but why did it have to come in the form of a self-righteous, spoiled brat.

A soft touch on Surana´s shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Zevran giving her a gentle smile. He had already shared his concern regarding this assignment but was willing to stand by his loved one´s side. The young elf was felt so happy to have him by her side. Surana turned her eyes back to the queen of Ferelden.

“I believe we should leave as soon as possible. I do not wish my father to find me,” said the slim, blond woman in guard armor. It was hard to believe that she was the queen.

Surana didn´t bother to answer, she just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Despite having lived most of her life in the Circle, she had grown to appreciate forests, and the walls, which had once brought her safety, now only felt like a cage.

“Warden! In the name of the regent, I´m placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men at arms.”

What in the name of the Maker? She really had to learn to pay attention to her surroundings. They had just walked into the vestibule and were faced by Loghain´s henchman, ser Cauthrien, and a large group of goons. This might get ugly fast. Surana doubted that Anora or her handmaid knew the first thing of fighting, which would mean that it would be just she, Zevran, Alistair, and Leliana against about dozen men.

“Surrender, and you may be shown mercy.”

Yeah, right. Fat chance. Loghain would kill her and Alistair for being Wardens and give Zevran to the Crows for failing to fulfill his assignment. She wasn´t about to let any of that happen.

“I´m here to save the queen from Howe, and he didn´t give her willingly so I got rid of him,” Surana stated, hoping that the woman would listen to reason.

“Don´t be ridiculous. The queen isn´t being held prisoner here or anywhere else. Her father would never stand for such a thing.”

“She´s right there!” Surana said, pointing at queen Anora.

“Ser Cauthrien! Praise the Maker you´re here… This brigand tried to kidnap me!” The blond woman pleaded to her father´s trusted aid.

Surana whipped her head around to look at the woman. That bitch!

“Unbelievable… Bring them down! Loghain wants the Warden dead or alive!”

Oh crap!

Surana ordered her group to the hallway hoping that the doorway would funnel the enemy to a more manageable size. Zevran and Alistair settled as blockade, so she and Leliana were able to shoot fire and arrows from further away.

The fight seemed to go on forever. Her mana was starting to run out as were her lyrium bottles. She had to turn to her daggers that Zevran had taught her to use in case of situations just like this.

When the last guard attacking them fell to the ground, Surana collapsed as well. She was exhausted and wanted to curl into a ball. At some point, Anora had escaped. The elf was not thrilled to be the one to inform Eamon of their situation.

“Mi amor, we must leave before we are overrun once again,” Zevran said as he helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her for support when it became obvious that she couldn´t make the walk back to Eamon´s estate on her own.

The group scared several of the maids when they finally arrived at their destination. Apparently, their bloody appearance was not customary. At least, not in this household. It was normal for them, though.

Eamon was waiting for them in his study and, to their surprise, Anora was standing next to him. The woman looked like a noble from the elegant hairdo to her prissy little shoes. Surana felt like a slob next to her. One more reason to dislike the human.

“Maker´s breath! It´s good to see you in one piece, my friend,” Eamon greeted Surana.

“Indeed. After your rather alarming lack of subtlety, I feared the worst for you. I prayed for your safe return,” Anora said.

“Did you now?” Sarcasm was practically dripping from Surana´s words.

“Of course. I´m not without sense of decency and mercy for those less fortunate than me.”

Surana stared at the woman. She just hadn´t said…? Zevran cursed quietly behind her in his native language as Eamon and Alistair covered their faces with their hands. They knew Surana was a tad sensitive of her background.

The elf slapped the queen across the face with all the force she could muster from her lithe body. No one, NO ONE, patronized her.

Anora looked shock. Nobody had probably ever slapped her before. If that indeed was the case, then it sure as damn was about time.

“Maybe you should all go, get cleaned, and eat something. You´ve had a trying day,” Eamon trying to appease the situation. The female Warden looked furious and her magic was crackling all around her.

Zevran took a firm hold of his loved one´s hand and all but dragged her out of the room. He was very displeased with the human female for upsetting his dear Warden. The rest of the haggard looking group dispersed to their own rooms in the hopes of getting some rest.

After a bath and a nice meal, Surana was willing to admit that she might have overreacted. She still didn´t want to see the human though. Luckily, Eamon agreed to work as middleman. The less time Surana had to spent in a room with the queen the better.

Anora actually did manage to give Eamon information that helped the Warden and her friends to resolve the situation brewing in the Alienage and gain some blackmail material against Loghain. It would be useful. But it also saddened Surana a great deal to see her people being sold off like merchandise.

By the time the situation in the Alienage was resolved, it was almost time for the Landsmeet but there was still one more thing to do. Anora had requested Surana´s presence to discuss some matters. The elf knocked at the queen´s door. She did not like being summoned like a servant. The blond human had treated her with nothing else than contempt and it was really starting to piss her off. She looked at Zevran, who had come with her for moral support but he was going to stay outside the room so the two women could have privacy. Anora´s handmaid opened the door for Surana, who entered grudgingly.

Zevran leaned on the door next to the door. He had to keep a keen ear on the discussion at the room. He was aware of his Warden´s irritation and he could relate. The queen seemed to consider all elves only as servants to her whims. No wonder Surana had deemed her as queen bitch.

“So, are they both still alive?” Alistair asked as he approached the Antivan.

“At least they are both still talking.”

“I guess there´s still hope then.”

Zevran opened his mouth to answer when a shrill shriek came from the room next to him.

“You want me to help you to do what?!”

The two men looked at each other, frightfully, and gave a pained sigh. They would have to interfere.

“You take Surana. She won´t zap you. For some reason, she likes you,” Alistair said to Zevran as they entered the room.

There they were faced with the sight of Surana pulling Anora´s hair and shaking her as if she wanted to shake the life out the other woman. Zevran made a mental note to never, ever, let these women be in the same room unsupervised.


End file.
